Better Latte Than Never
by Paige Terner
Summary: There have been a lot of important beverages for Castle and Beckett throughout the years. Here is a behind the scenes look at some of them.


**Title: Better Latte Than Never**

**Summary: There have been a lot of important beverages for Castle and Beckett throughout the years. Here is a behind the scenes look at some of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters I write about. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thanks again to Sunshiny-Kate, the best beta a writer could ask for!**

* * *

**_A/N - This was inspired by a post on tumblr made by ilovedonnapaulsen. Thanks for letting me run away with your idea!_**

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Castle."

"Right back at ya, Susie."

"I don't usually see you in here on Sundays." The aquamarine eyed, strawberry-blonde haired, fifty-six year old coffee shop owner smiled up at him.

"I've got work and I was out late last night." Castle replied with a shrug.

"Okay then. Would you like your usual?"

"Absolutely. But I'd also like a grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar free vanilla. Oh, and a bear claw."

"That's a lot of caffeine." Susie laughed.

"The extra order is for my co-worker." He offered.

"Ah." Susie had always assumed Castle worked alone, but maybe he was meeting his publisher or something. "Well, two drinks and a pastry coming right up."

Castle people watched while he waited. He chuckled at a baby cooing in her stroller while her mom read a newspaper. He winked at a woman who looked to be in her late twenties and was definitely enjoying his brief attention. In the corner there was a young couple that was quietly arguing. From what Castle could see of their facial expressions, the girl was winning.

"Your order is ready, Mr. Castle."

He turned back to the counter and flashed a smile at Susie.

"Thanks." He handed her a twenty. "Put the change in the tip jar."

"My employees thank you." She didn't flinch, she was used to his generosity by now. She handed him the drinks and the bag with the bear claw. "See you next time."

"I'll be here." He joked as he headed for the door.

* * *

"Hey Mr. Castle."

"Morning, Susie."

"The usual?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Oh wait, no, um, just my drink please."

"Oh, okay." Confusion flashed across Susie's face as she turned to make his coffee. Something in his demeanor had her unable to stop herself. "Not meeting your coworker today?"

"What?" Castle asked absentmindedly.

"Well, you used to only order one drink, then for the last year or so you've always ordered two coffees. Today you're back to only getting one."

"Oh, right. Well, she's got someone else to bring her coffee now." He grinned, his mood changing suddenly like he wanted to move the conversation elsewhere. "Although he'll never be able to bring her coffee as good as yours."

Susie simply smiled in response. He'd never said anything to confirm her suspicions before today, but she'd assumed for a while now that the lattes were for a woman. And from the way he had said she had someone else to bring her coffee, she gathered that the last year of lattes was a platonic gesture. However, the crestfallen expression he'd been wearing when he entered told her that maybe he didn't want it to be. But that was far from being any of her business, so she said no more about it. She finished making his drink and turned back to him, handing it over as he handed her some money.

"Thank you. Keep the change for the jar." He said, as he always did.

"Thank you, Mr. Castle. See you later."

"See ya."

And with that, he turned and was gone.

* * *

A few days went by before Castle came back to the coffee shop. When Susie saw him walk in, a large smile was spread across his face, but it looked far from genuine. She knew his smile, the real one, knew how it crinkled his eyes and made his cheeks puff out with joy. One learns these things about someone when they serve them coffee nearly every day for over five years.

"Good afternoon, Susie."

"Hello, Mr. Castle."

"So, I'm about to hit the road for a few hours and I need a delicious way to stay sharp."

"One extra large usual coming right up."

"Sounds perfect."

Susie nodded and began making the drink. A few moments later she heard the little bell on the door signal a new arrival to the shop. She looked up at the blonde woman and watched as she made a beeline for Castle.

"Rick." The woman called out as she approached. "Hurry up, I want to get ahead of the traffic."

"Alright, Gina. I just need some caffeine for the drive."

Susie squinted slightly. Was this the latte drinker? Had the other provider of coffee left the picture? Only one way to find out.

"Mr. Castle, did you need your other usual too?" She asked with a quick nod in Gina's direction.

"Hmm?" He looked in the direction Susie had nodded, and then realized what she meant. "Uh, no. Gina doesn't drink coffee."

"It's bad for the complexion." Gina said. "But I will take a bottle of water. Evian, if you have it."

"Sure." Susie answered as she handed Castle his coffee.

He smiled at her as she went to the cooler for the requested water. She brought it over to Gina, who took it and started for the door.

"I'm going back to the car. Pay for the drinks and let's go, Rick."

"Be right there." He called out after her. He reached into his pocket for his wallet and paid Susie. "Thank you, and as always, keep the change."

"You're welcome, and thank you as well."

"Good service is hard to find, and when you do find it, it should be rewarded." He picked up his cup. "Have a good summer, Susie. I won't be back for a few months, and I will sorely miss your delectable beverages."

"In that case, have a good summer yourself."

He raised his cup as if he were making a toast, and then headed for the exit, leaving a curious Susie behind.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Castle. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Susie. How was your summer?"

"Not bad. Business was steady enough. Yours?"

"It was rather uneventful. I did a lot of writing though." Castle replied.

"I can't wait for the next book to come out." She smiled. "So, still your usual?"

"Yes, and a grande skim latte-"

"With two pumps of sugar free vanilla?" Susie finished for him.

"You got it." He smiled back.

Susie stepped away to make the drinks, and a vibration from Castle's pocket had him pulling his phone out. He read the email from Gina, sighing at her poorly disguised demand for more chapters. Subtlety had never been one of her strong suits. He typed out a quick response telling her he was out doing research and he'd send her something later. Which wasn't actually likely to happen.

"Here you go, Mr. Castle."

He put his phone away and pulled a twenty from his pocket, handing it to Susie as she handed him the drinks.

"Thank you, and you know what to do with that."

"Yes I do."

"See you later, Susie."

"Bye."

As she watched him leave, she noticed a spring in his step that had been missing when he'd come in three months before. And seeing as how he was her best customer, him being happy made her happy.

* * *

The bell rang for the first time in an hour. Susie glanced up from the counter she was wiping off and her face fell when she saw the downtrodden expression on Castle's face. It was late in the afternoon, growing close to evening; he was in a suit, although his mood didn't match his dapper appearance. As he walked closer, Susie noticed stains on the ends of his sleeves.

"Mr. Castle, are you injured?" She asked worriedly.

"Hmm?" He grunted.

"That looks like blood on your sleeves. Are you hurt?"

He lifted his hands and stared at the stains for a moment, then turned his attention back to her.

"No, it's not my blood. It's Kate's. She was shot at Montgomery's funeral."

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. Is Detective Beckett going to be okay?"

"She should be. Eventually. But she had some trouble during the surgery, so it's going to be a while before she is fully in the clear." He sighed loudly, emotion heavy in the exhalation. "I came by for a drink. I have a long night ahead of me, going over the case with the guys."

"I'll have it ready in just a minute. Hold on." She started towards the machine behind her, but paused. "Do you have your travel mug with you?"

"No, I'll just go with a paper cup."

Her only response was a nod before she continued on to make his coffee. Castle pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket, hoping there would be a new message he hadn't felt the vibration for. There was nothing.

"Susie, could I get a couple of large regular coffees also?" He asked as he slid his phone back into his pocket. "Ryan and Esposito could use some fuel too."

"You got it."

A few minutes went by before Susie had the three drinks in front of him. He started to pull out his wallet when she held up a hand to stop him.

"These are on the house tonight."

"That's not necessary, Susie."

"Call it my contribution to the investigation. You four are here so often that you are practically like family now. A cup of coffee isn't much, but maybe it'll help."

Castle smiled, realizing from the determined look blazing in her eyes that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Thank you, then. It helps more than you could ever imagine. Why do you think we come here so much? Your coffee keeps us going."

"I'm glad." Susie smiled, thinking briefly back to the first time Castle had brought in the three detectives several months ago. Beckett didn't come by much, since Castle usually brought her lattes to her, but Ryan and Esposito were in here almost as much as Castle. "Hey, will you write down Detective Beckett's room number? I want to send her some flowers from us here at the shop."

Castle chuckled and nodded. He retrieved his phone once more and opened the text Lanie had sent earlier. He grabbed a napkin, took the pen Susie was offering, and wrote down the room number. He gave her the pen back, pocketed his phone, and picked up the tray of drinks.

"Thanks again, Susie."

"Don't mention it. You just take care of Detective Beckett."

A tight lipped smile spread across his face, and then he headed for the door, his steps heavy and his shoulders drooping slightly. Susie sighed and then went towards her office. One of the good things about New York City is one could find anything they needed at anytime of the day or night. Even flowers.

* * *

"Hey Susie." Castle said happily as he set two familiar white mugs on the counter. "Two usuals, please."

"Good morning, Mr. Castle." Susie grinned and pointed at the cups. "I take it this means Detective Beckett is back in town, and you're back at the precinct."

"If I didn't love your coffee so much, I'd tell you to be a detective with those deduction skills."

"I'll stick to brewing." Susie laughed. "Criminals aren't my cup of tea."

Castle laughed loudly as she turned to make the drinks. This was the happiest she'd seen him since just before Beckett had been shot.

"You know," She began, speaking over her shoulder while she continued working. "I can't help but notice that you didn't buy any of her lattes during the last two summers."

"Well I was out of town last year, and this year she was." Castle responded with a shrug that Susie couldn't see.

"True." She agreed as she turned back to him. "But you have to admit, it seems that summers aren't too kind to your partnership."

"You have a point there." Castle sighed as he laid a twenty on the counter and picked up the drinks. "Thanks, Susie. See you next time."

"Bye, Mr. Castle."

Susie couldn't stop the girlish grin that spread across her face once his back once turned. She wondered if Castle had admitted to himself that he was in love. It was certainly obvious to her that he was.

* * *

Castle was at a loss. He didn't know how to help Kate find her calm center again. But maybe coffee would be a good place to start. Plus, talking with Susie always left Castle feeling a little lighter, no matter what. That's why he was currently walking into Susie's shop. But as the ding of the bell faded out, he didn't see Susie anywhere. Billy, a college student with jet black hair and piercing yet kind black eyes, was manning the counter. He was no Susie, but he still made a great cup of coffee.

"Hey there, Billy." He smiled cordially as he set his empty cups down. "How are classes?"

"Going good, Mr. Castle. Only one year left after this one."

"Congratulations in advance then. It'll be over before you know it."

"Thank you." Billy cracked a lopsided grin. "Want the usuals today?"

"Yes, please." Castle nodded. "But make the vanilla latte decaf."

"Can do, Mr. Castle."

Castle sighed softly while he waited. He knew Beckett preferred her coffee fully loaded, but she didn't need anything else to work her up. Decaf would have to do for today.

* * *

Castle was laughing as he held open the door, his eyes bright with joy. Beckett walked in, a smile wide across her face, pleased with herself for telling a joke he actually hadn't heard. Susie watched as Castle put an arm around Beckett, then smiled when Beckett reached up to tangle her fingers in his that were hanging over her shoulder. Their fingers fought for space amongst each other, and Susie's smile grew wider. It was about time. They started towards her, each with an empty white cup in their free hands.

"Hey, Susie." Castle called out. "Good morning."

"Good morning to the both of you." She replied. "The usuals?"

"Please." Castle answered as they reached the counter and set their cups down.

Susie began making their drinks without another word. Even over the machine, she could hear the couple behind her talking in hushed tones. She still had a huge smile across her face. After all these years of serving him coffee, knowing how things stood between them based on his order, she almost felt like she'd watched them grow closer together, even if it was only through hot beverages. And the happiness on their faces was contagious, pouring from them as easily as liquid from a tipped over vessel. She finished her task and turned back to them, setting the drinks on the counter. They weren't holding hands any more, but they were standing as close as they possibly could without touching each other. Castle laid his money down and cleared his throat.

"Susie, I...well, we...have a favor to ask you.

"What's that?"

"If Ryan or Esposito come in here, or anyone from the precinct for that matter, could you refrain from mentioning that we were here?"

Susie's face scrunched slightly in confusion, but she nodded.

"No problem, Mr. Castle."

"Thank you." He sighed with relief. "It's just that this, us, is sort of just between us for now."

"Hey, your secret is safe with me." She winked.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sue." Beckett added. "For the discretion and the coffee. It's the best."

"Hey, anything for my two of my favorite customers."

"See you next time." Castle told her.

"Bye, Mrs. Sue." Beckett threw up a quick wave.

"Bye-bye." Susie replied.

Castle and Beckett picked up their drinks and headed for the door, stopping just before it to share a brief kiss, and then headed out into the late spring morning.

* * *

Susie looked up as the bell announced the arrival of a new customer, and a smile cracked her lips when she saw who it was.

"Hello there, Captain Castle."

"Good morning." Kate said with a laugh. "But it's still Captain Beckett for now. I haven't had time to make the change official yet. Besides, you know you can still just call me Kate."

"I know, dear. I just like the sound of it."

"Well, that makes two of us." Kate replied with a gentle chuckle.

"The ceremony was beautiful, by the way, as was the reception."

"I'm glad you could make. We both were." Kate smiled.

"When did you two get back from the honeymoon?"

"Three days ago. But today is my first day back at work, so I thought one of your wonderful lattes would be the perfect way to feel like everything is normal at work." She held out the familiar white cup.

"Where is Mr. Castle?" Susie asked as she took the proffered container.

"He's writing today. It's not as exciting for him to come to work with me now that I sit behind a desk most of the day. His words, not mine." She laughed.

"I see." Susie laughed too. "Well, let me get on this drink, so you can get to work and get those criminals off the street."

"Sounds great. Oh, and can I get a bear claw too?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Susie was helping to clean up from the lunch crowd when she saw Rick and Kate approaching outside.

"Hello, my dears." She greeted them as they came through the door. "What can I get for you today? The usuals?"

"Afternoon, Susie." Rick smiled. "And no, I'll take an iced mocha today. It's hotter than the hinges of hades out there."

"Okay, and for you Kate?"

"That sounds delicious actually, but still no caffeine for me." She nodded towards her swollen stomach. "Soon though, I'll be in here for one of those lattes. For now though, I'll take a strawberry milkshake, please."

"One iced mocha and a strawberry milkshake coming right up." Susie smiled. "Why don't you have a seat while you wait?"

"I think I will." Kate chuckled. "She's quite heavy."

As Susie walked away, Rick pulled a seat out for Kate, who sat down with a contented sigh.

"Rick, can we stay here to have our drinks?" She looked up at him.

"Of course." He sat down across from her and reached out over the table for her hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She squeezed his hands to assure him. "But I just want to take a few minutes to rest. Your daughter is doing gymnastics."

He laughed, then leaned over to her and kissed her lightly before pulling back just enough to look into her eyes, but still with noses touching.

"Well, maybe she is just excited about that strawberry milkshake." He smiled.

"That makes two of us." She smiled back.

* * *

The new bell rang out, louder than it's predecessor, and Susie came out of the back room where she had been restocking some supplies.

"Auntie Susie!"

"Why, hello there, Martha-Jo." Susie stepped around the counter and crouched back down to hug the little girl with wavy brown hair and bright, blue specked emerald eyes. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Auntie Susie." Martha-Jo threw her arms around Susie's neck, hugging her as tightly as a three year old could.

"Go easy on her, MJ." Rick admonished gently as he walked up, hand in hand with Kate. "I know from experience how breathtaking your hugs can be."

"You're silly, Daddy." Martha-Jo said with a giggle, but she let go of Susie.

She stood up and smiled at Rick and Kate.

"It's good to see you two, as well. It's been a few weeks, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Kate answered.

"That one keeps us busy." Rick joked pointing at his daughter, who was now standing with her nose pressed to the glass of the pastry display case. "MJ, sweetie, don't touch the glass. Aunt Susie will have to clean it."

Martha-Jo reluctantly pulled herself from the goodies and looked at him.

"Daddy, can we get drinks now?" She asked, her voice soft, like she was nervous that her nose-print on the glass would get her an answer she didn't want.

"Yes, we can, Martha-Jo. Tell Aunt Susie what you want."

"Oh thank you." She sighed out, relief at knowing she could still get her treat. "Auntie Susie, I want a strawberry milkshake. You make the best ones."

"Martha-Jo?" Kate prodded.

She glanced at her mother, and knew exactly what the raised eyebrow meant.

"Oh yeah." She looked back at Susie. "I want a strawberry milkshake, please."

Susie bent over to get eye level with Martha-Jo.

"Would you like to help me make the milkshake?" She asked.

Martha-Jo's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She looked at her parents.

"Momma, Daddy, can I? Please?"

"If Aunt Susie says you can, then yes you may." Kate answered.

"Oh, thank you." She turned back to Susie. "Yes, please I would like to help so much."

All three adults laughed and Susie straightened up, offering a hand to Martha-Jo as she did so. She began to lead her around the counter when the little girl stopped.

"What's wrong?" Susie asked her.

"We need to ask Momma and Daddy want they want."

"Don't worry about that, dear." Susie smiled at Rick and Kate, who nodded, none of them needing words. "They'll have the usual."


End file.
